


cabal of the cabal

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [19]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: cabal are confusing
Series: destcember 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	cabal of the cabal

“so what are the cabal?”

“an army.”

“no shit, i mean species-wise.”

“uhh, aliens. aliens that attempted to take the last city on earth. big. tough. weird.”

“i guess…”

“dude, whatever you’re trying to say, just say it.”

“like, what  _ are _ they? they speak the same language as us, but they absolutely are not fron earth, but also they look like cows.”

“they also smell horrible. like cows”

“i’m trying to be serious here.”

“i’m a warlock, not a philosopher.”


End file.
